The Providence
by R3QU13M
Summary: After RDAs return from Pandora, Chaos reigned, which is worsened by the start of WW3. Humanity would have been destroyed if it weren't for Providence, a Megacorporation. after the war, the Megacorporation turns itself as an empire known as the Terran Providence. Unknown to the Public, it is secretly a Despotic Totalitarian Empire.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everyone in the avatar fanfiction both readers and writers. This story is my first fanfic here. It has come to my attention that there is only a few pro-human fanfics in here. Only a few authors like ADorjan, Blazil and Katkiller-V wrote some of them. It pisses me of when I saw the Navi win on the movie and I am more pissed when I saw a majority of the stories here are those where the Navi are victorious. In this story there is no peace, only war.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JCs Avatar.**

**Prologue **

Upon the return of the RDA from Pandora, the news about their defeat spreads like a forest fire across the world. Many wondered how they were defeated by the moons primitive inhabitants despite their advanced technology. This revelation caused a huge damage to RDAs reputation and the loss of a 19% of their stockholders as a few of the world's governments collapse. The RDA plans to return to Pandora again in hopes of getting more unobtanium for humanity.

2 months later, a worldwide economic crisis occurs as demand for unobtanium goes 'beyond the roof' in which a single piece of unobtanium costs 1.2 Billion. 87% of all third world countries descend in either anarchy or dictatorship as a result.

After a week, World War 3 ignites as China and North Korea formed the East Asian Republic and started their conquest for the world by conquering India. The UN didn't intervene at first and tries to make peace talks with the new alliance.

During September 9 2159 and the ninth day of WW3. To the surprise of the world, Providence Corp, a Powerful Megacorporation and the main rival of RDA absorbs the UN, RDA, EU and NATO into itself, becoming an organizational superpower. Using the newly acquired military forces, crushes the East Asian Republic. After the war; Darwin Ashford; CEO of Providence Corp. unites all of world countries under one banner, forming an empire known as the Terran Providence and crowns himself Emperor.

However, this was done at the expense of freedom, with the Providence establishing a Monarchy-based totalitarian government to take control of humanity and took actions such as reestablishment of aristocracy, banning of religions, deciding which cultures would be allowed to continue, sentencing criminals to death, reallocating resources, properties, entire industries, even deciding who would be fed and who would not. The Providence also curtailed worldwide communications, disarmed individuals, initiated numerous ethnic cleansings, heavily censored and monitored media, taking oppressive actions, and ignoring individual rights. In doing so, the Providence was able to establish an iron grip on humanity.

The Providence Armed forces or Providence Military is Military arm of the Providence. To be a member of the military, one must pass the intense psychological test. The Providence Military possesses extremely advanced weapons systems, developed using siphoned off money and resources, in hopes of creating an army dedicated to establish a one world order. This army was advanced and powerful enough to overwhelm the militaries of the world's nations and take control with ease.

As a result resistance movements around the world are emerging to challenge the might of the all-powerful, world-spanning government.

Emperor Darwin desires to create an empire ruling not only earth but also the galaxy itself.


	2. Orion

**Orion**

**Time: **8:00 AM

**Date: **December 9 2169, Monday

**Location: **Aquila Palace, Aquila, US, NA, Terra, Sol System

In the US lies the Crown capital of the world and formerly known as New York, Aquila. And in Aquila lies its Palace; the residence of Emperor Ashford. Just outside are rows of flagpoles carrying the banner of the Providence; a black triangle with black rays on each the three sides. An eye is inside the triangle, symbolising the eye of the Emperor, watching and guiding humanity.

Inside the Panic Room, Emperor Ashford stood in front of the black tinted mirror behind his Desk. The mirror is transparent but is heavily tinted that no even a single ray of light can penetrate what's inside. He directs his bluish indigo eyes at the returned blue sky before shifting his eyes below now looking at the clean city. Every road, park, building and even the sky is spotless and clean. He shifted his eyes to a nearby academy where he sees the students in the school grounds as the National Anthem of the Terran Providence is about to be played. The students wore black uniforms that were adopted from the Japanese schools. He scratches his blond hair upon feeling something itchy, but he kept his eyes at the school before touching the white skin in his cheek.

He regularly visits this room to give orders and personally command the military in their everyday operations. Everything inside the palace; from the walls to the furniture are all coloured in black.

After Crushing the East Asian Republic and its emergence as the sole Technological, Military and Economic superpower; The Terran Providence claims the mantle as the Rulers and Protectors of all life.

After officially banning all religions, he publicly promoted the Ideology of Social Darwinism. The Entire North America and Europe, along with Australia, South Korea and Japan, utterly embraced and followed the ideology; it became their mindset. This continents and nations became the core territories of the empire.

Unknown to many; the Providence oppresses portions of humanity for the sake and benefits of the Empire.

The Providence successfully developed new advanced forms of technology, more advanced than those of RDA or every nation had developed in the past years.

Those whom Ashford sees as valuable and important are given titles and privileges of nobility while those who aligned themselves to his side are given the titles of Grand Dukes or Duchess; the highest titles. He chooses British Nobility due to him being a British-American.

He turned back towards his desk before walking forward to it. The sound of his footsteps can be heard echoing in the room due to the absence of any other furniture beside his desk and chair. The top of his desk is purely made up of a heavily tinted glass which functions like a touchscreen. Upon sitting, he presses a button under the desk.

The glass projects a red light which projects a Rectangular Holographic Interface. The interface has a width of 1 meter and height of 50 cm. A red holographic keyboard also appeared in the table.

He made a video transmission with one of the Commanders stationed in North Korea.

After the War, the Providence announced to the world that both North Korea and China are placed in a complete lockdown by the military for the mass rehabilitation of its citizens; thick rows of walls and high towers were built around their borders to ensure no one but the Providence military can get in or out. In reality, both nations have been turned into a Massive 'Petri Dish' where Scientists can freely perform Unethical/Inhumane Experiments and Destructive/Deadly Weapons test with the Local populace as their Guinea Pigs. The citizens were removed of all rights and are treated worse than animals.

The Mortality rates are very high; 10 000 are daily killed. The soldiers stationed also took pleasure in performing twisted malevolent atrocitic acts on the locals. Still the providence provides them with food, water and welfare because they don't want their 'test subjects' to completely disappear.

The Birth rate is par with the mortality rate; a majority of the women are employs in countless underground military brothels for a living. Only young men are allowed to enter for unknown reasons. Women regularly had an intercourse with the young men without any contraceptives, resulting to the birth of many children. This is to ensure that they can provide the scientists with fresh specimens for their experiments and supply the military with living weapons to train and dispose in the battlefield. The Emperor is aware that it's not impossible for a soldier to develop any kind of relationship or sympathy, so he enforced a rule that anyone who develops any kind of relationship or sympathy to the people is to be arrested and immediately killed in front of all soldiers.

After moments of waiting, a 35 year old British man with chestnut hair and brown eyes appeared in the screen.

"Commander Helmsley" Ashford makes a direct eye contact with the Commander "How is the Progress of Project Orion?" he asked

Project Orion is a project led by former RDA Engineer and the Duke of Miami; Duke Simon Spencer. The projects aim is to develop a new generation of Combat exoskeletons by using the AMP suits design as a template. Strong Lightweight Alloys, Advanced Servomotors, Advanced Interfaces, Vernier Thrusters and New weapons were implemented to increase the combat performance of the suit.

"The Progress is complete sir, the first 5 Orions were recently deployed in a testing field; the city of Pyongyang" a smile can be seen in the face of Helmsley; displaying his Sadistic Glee just like most of the officers in the military.

"Show me" Ashford suddenly took interest of seeing the test.

Helmsley didn't mind to speak after he ordered him and presses a button. A video encompasses the entire screen. It is being recorded by a Mini-VTOL drone hovering in the air. It shows the Orions **(A/N: they're the Gundam 00 GN-XIII, but the entire body is coloured black and the 4 eyes and the oval shaped object are coloured red. They are 4 meters high and 1.83 meters wide) **slaughtering the locals with their black coloured lances.

The TPAA-150 Lance **(GN-XIII Lance) **is the main weapon of the Orion; it functions as both melee-to-mid range weapons. The weapon is made of Strong Lightweight Alloys and is integrated with a GAU-99; this is recoilless and has a higher rate of fire than the Previous GAU-90 and retains the high explosive, armour-piercing, or incendiary rounds. The lance is easily capable of damaging or destroying most contemporary threat units. As a gun, the unit has two settings for firing, a pulse setting for singular blasts and a Gatling setting for suppressive firing and against multiple targets.

5 Orions are flying straight forward on the streets while firing their Lances at the terrified people who are running away from the Orions while trying to find a safe place to hide. Ashford can notice that the people wore Dirty and tattered clothes; a proof of the former country's Poverty stricken status.

"Kill them all!" Yelled one of the Operator using the in-built speaker, by the way he spoke; Ashford identified the man as Japanese "Spare no one without exception. Slaughter every man, woman and child you see"

In a situation like this everyman is for himself. It doesn't matter how many people dies, the important thing is that for you to survive.

An Orion aims his lance at an open window of an apartment while hovering above just above the road. The tip of the lance retracts into 4 parts; revealing a muzzle. Immediately, red flame came out of the muzzle; Burning everything inside.

One of the operators' faces a bus full of people; 100 meters away from his current position.

"This one's mine" the Orion thrusts forward with his lance pointing at the bus at a great speed; when he passes the environment, small objects are sent flying and people fell to the ground as a result of the strong wind the speeding Orion caused.

The people inside notices him and alerts the driver. But their yells are futile; it is already too late for them to escape death.

The tip of the lance pierces the vehicle, it not only impales the back but also a few people inside; evidenced by splashed blood in the mirrors and the screams. The people now tried to get to the exit; hoping to escape their imminent death. However, bullets are fired by the lance; causing the entire bus to explode.

A flying Orion passed by him; heading towards a mob of running people. It withdraws a black 3 meters high Longsword that is hidden in its left waist.

The TPAA-101 SWRD **(Longsword) **is a weapon of an Orion. It is strong enough to cut most objects in half just with a single slice.

As soon as he reaches the mob. He made a horizontal slash using the sword. Cutting them in half. His Sword and Orion has been stained entirely with human blood.

Ashford closed the video; satisfied with the test.

"Impressive" He looks at Helmsley "tell Duke Spencer to upload the designs to all Factories after this, Goodbye commander" he ended the transmission before making another one at a commander stationed in Algeria.

"Commander Aldenberg" Ashford said upon seeing the Dutch man "Commence Operation Blazing Heavens tomorrow, make sure its a success"

**A/N: sorry it's short; I'm waiting for more reviews before I even started this chapter. But I promise, the next one will be longer if I get at least 3-5 favourites of follows.**

**You can call the Terran Providence as Futuristic monarchy-based version of the Nazi Germany for it being a Despotic Totalitarian Empire.**

**Blazil has been asking me if this story will be a one sided war. My answer is no. because this story will be a two sided war where both sides has a large advantage against each other.**


End file.
